Esperanza
by imaybeparanoid
Summary: Ha pasado casi una década desde el nacimiento del hijo de Kaneki y Touka, al que todos llaman Kaneki por el gran parecido que ambos tienen. Llevar ese apellido conlleva una serie de cargas que Kaneki hijo a veces desearía no tener. Y a la vez lo hacen ser el centro de atención, lo cual es asfixiante. Una historia corta sobre el futuro hijo de Kaneki y Touka.
1. Esperanza

_**N/A:** Se imaginarán ya por qué quise escribir esto; por el capítulo nuevo, claro. Me da mucha curiosidad saber qué clase de niño sería el hijo de Kaneki y Touka, aunque puede que Ishida no permita que nazca ese retoño... Aún así a mi me encantaría conocerlo y es por eso que me lo imaginé en esta historia._

 _Para una mejor lectura, aunque yo creo que la mayoría sabe esto, no está demás decirlo:_  
 _Los kanji son uno de los tres sistemas de escritura japoneses junto con los silabarios hiragana y katakana, para los que existen reglas generales a la hora de combinarlos, pues cada uno tiene una función diferente. Los kanji se utilizan para expresar conceptos y son los caracteres que se usan para escribir los nombres de las personas. Son en general los más difíciles de aprender y leer en el idioma japonés. (#todossomosTouka jajaja)_

* * *

Por fin un poco de silencio. La biblioteca era grande, llena de libros y sitios donde podía estar a gusto. Necesitaba tener un poco de privacidad. Su casa era demasiado ruidosa, siempre llena de gente; no le molestaba, le intrigaba más que nada. Cómo tantas personas cabían en un espacio tan reducido, y aunque Tsukiyama-san había insistido en agregar otra estantería para libros, la verdad es que no había espacio.

"Una casa más grande, entonces, mi querida señorita Kirishima, eso es lo que necesitan", había señalado.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió ella. "Estamos bien como estamos". Y él le encontraba razón.

En cualquier caso, el espacio era suficiente para dos personas, más no para todas esas visitas diarias que recibían y lo más importante, sus libros.

Y los de su padre, que servían de decoración para el café en el primer piso, ocupando todo el espacio disponible; tampoco había lugar para los suyos por allí.

Así es que la única solución era pedirlos prestados, en la biblioteca gigante que había encontrado en uno de esos paseos largos que solía hacer con Hide-san. Se subían a los techos a mirar el panorama, no entendía por qué disfrutaba tanto de estar en altura. Cuando se lo contó a Ayato, un día de esos en que la casa se llenaba de visitas, Hinami no pudo evitar no escuchar lo que hablaban y soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Es normal que te guste eso", le dijo con dulzura, "deberías llevarlo a tus lugares favoritos también, Ayato. Creo que Hide-san no disfruta tanto de las alturas como ustedes dos". No estaba lejos de ser cierto, al escuchar aquello Hide se rió añadiendo que las alturas lo mareaban, aún así disfrutaba de pasear junto a él. "Es justo como los viejos tiempos".

De nuevo esa nostalgia llenó el ambiente en su casa. Un silencio los recorrió a los tres, se veían pensativos, mirando hacia su dirección.

"De todas maneras, es una buena idea", dijo Ayato, interrumpiendo ese lúgubre momento. "Cuando quieras pasear en altura me avisas".

Él asintió al instante, "con gusto", y se alegró de que el incómodo silencio y esas miradas tan tristes se hayan acabado gracias a su intervención.

Librarse de esos momentos, era algo así como un _break_ de ese fantasma que lo venía persiguiendo desde su primer día de vida. Lo entendía, entendía todo, al contrario de la opinión de todos ellos. Lo subestimaban, no podía evitar sentirse abrumado, tanto así que le faltaba el aire, a veces. Es por eso que se llevaba bien con Yomo-san. Casi nunca hablaba del pasado, sólo se dedicaban a una cosa y eso era entrenar.

"Lo haces bien, chico", le decía. "Tienes que controlar mejor tu kagune, eso sí"; agradecía su crítica constructiva, era cómo si él fuese el único que lo reconocía e identificaba como un individuo aparte, al llamarlo por su nombre, aparte de su propia madre.

Todos los demás le decían _"Kaneki"._

Eso lo hacía sentir como un mausoleo viviente.

De su padre había escuchado múltiples historias, la mayoría venían de su madre, aunque los demás no se quedaban atrás. Cada uno tenía un estilo distinto para contarlas, así es que tenía un perfil en su mente visto desde muchos ángulos, algo así como una reconstrucción o un retrato hablado. Los recuerdos más bellos y vívidos eran de su madre y Hide-san. Sabía muy bien que su padre no había sido un santo, pero le gustaba quedarse con lo bueno.

Tenía curiosidad en cómo sería su rostro. Tsukiyama-san tenía toda una galería de arte dedicada a él, aun así no era suficiente.

Su madre le decía que eran muy parecidos y todos creían lo mismo. ¿Serían sus expresiones igual que las mías?. Se preguntaba si sus gustos en libros serían tan similares como sus tics nerviosos o su personalidad introvertida y tímida.

"El rey de un solo ojo, un rey, ah...", por más que le daba vueltas era extraño y tan ajeno... Su madre lo describía como un poco torpe, depresivo y bastante estúpido como para poner su vida en riesgo por los demás. Su amabilidad y gentileza era lo que lo llevó a su ruina, pensaba, sin embargo eso mismo era lo que tanto amaba ella de él y a veces se preguntaba si acaso ella era igual o más estúpida.

Sonaba gracioso, su madre estaba completamente enamorada de su padre aun después de muerto, y así seguiría, eternamente.

Tal amor le profesaba que a veces la veía sentada junto a la ventana del café, suspirando, con un libro de él en la mano, y su mirada fija hacia el exterior donde se encontraba la calle, esperando su regreso; o eso intuía él. Esa escena la tenía impregnada es su memoria, como un cuadro colgado en la pared que admiraba a diario. Antes solía gritar "¡mamá!", de improviso, y disfrutaba ver cómo salía de ese trance y su expresión cambiaba de tristeza a alegría en una milésima de segundo. Ahora se dedicaba a admirar su silueta y apreciar lo maravillosa que era, un ángel. No se imaginaba un mundo sin ella, "probablemente en eso coincidimos", pensó.

Su libro estaba acabando, de repente la luz naranja que entraba por los ventanales del segundo piso se hacía cada vez más tenue, se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

"Ah... eres tú, el hijo de Kirishima y Haise", lo reconoció por sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de él. Su cabello azul oscuro era el de su madre.

"¡Akira-san!"

xxx

"Ya sé dónde puede estar", se le ocurrió de la nada a Hide, recordando cómo Kaneki hacía exactamente lo mismo. Visitar lugares con libros se llevaba en los genes.

"Par de nerds", balbuceó Nishiki casi sin aire.

Habían estado todo el día buscando a ese niño, corriendo de arriba a abajo, de una cuadra a la otra, Touka y Kimi lo habían obligado a correr, casi volar, buscando a ese mocoso, y resulta que Nagachika recién piensa en que podría estar en _ESA_ biblioteca específica que un día vieron en un paseo que le llamó tanto la atención.

Kimi le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza, "no seas grosero, Touka-san estaba muy preocupada".

"Mujer, déjame en paz, no pienso ir a esa biblioteca a buscarlo, no me pagan lo suficiente para hacer de niñera también".

Y con eso se ganó otro golpe. "Más te vale que practiques con Kaneki-kun cómo ser un buen padre, te quedan 4 meses". Kimi se acarició su panza de ya 5 meses de embarazo. El tiempo pasaba velozmente y Nishiki entró en razón mientras apreciaba a su esposa embarazada. "Tsk... está bien, iré a por él... ¡niñato come libros!, igualito a su padre".

"Calcado", dijo una voz por detrás que hizo saltar de la impresión a Nishio. Era una voz de mujer. Se dio vuelta y allí estaban, Kaneki y Akira tomados de la mano. Kaneki le sacó la lengua a Nishio, "ya llegué a casa".

xxx

Su madre entra al café y da vuelta el letrero de abierto a cerrado. Están solos. Todos se fueron después de haber tomado un delicioso café caliente que Touka les dio como agradecimiento y expresar lo preocupados que estaban por su desaparición. Kaneki ya se esperaba el reto de su madre, cuya expresión se veía enojadísima cuando Nishiki, Hide y Akira lo trajeron al café. Llevaba unos libros en la mano, cortesía de Akira, quién le había dejado llevarlos prestados desde la biblioteca con su propia credencial. "Me lo debes, chico, algún día vendré a cobrártelo", le dijo al despedirse.

Touka agradeció y despidió a todos con una sonrisa por su ayuda en la búsqueda de su hijo, incluso su tío abuelo Yomo se involucró en ello. Tía Hinami y tío Ayato lo abrazaron tanto que por poco lo ahogan. Era un niño muy querido a fin de cuentas. Recibía atención excesiva por parte de las personas que su padre y madre llamaban amigos, también mucha sobreprotección por parte de la familia Kirishima.

Por supuesto, con su madre en el primer puesto. Allí venía aquel ángel convertido en demonio a cantarle los mil y un infiernos por haberse dado el lujo de desaparecer sin previo aviso, sin embargo, se arrodilla a sus pies y lo abraza tan o más fuerte que sus tíos y un frío le recorre por la espina dorsal a Kaneki.

Su madre estaba llorando.

Algo que nunca había presenciado en su corta vida, y por culpa suya.

"Kazuki... hijo... no hagas eso de nuevo, por favor..."

Cualquier regaño palidecía en comparación.

Sólo eso bastó para jurarle que nunca más movería un dedo sin que ella lo supiera. Su madre lo era todo para él. No quería verla nunca más así.

La iba a hacer feliz.

Otra cosa que probablemente su padre y él tenían en común. Ese ferviente deseo de hacer sonreír a Touka, de ver su rostro iluminado cada vez que le decía: "te amo, mamá, nunca más me iré de tu lado".

Luego de deshacer el abrazo, Touka le besó en la frente y le ordenó irse a dormir, ella iría en un segundo, después de terminar de limpiar un poco. Kaneki secó las lágrimas de su madre con sus dedos, todavía pequeños, tenía solo 10 años, aunque su actitud dijese lo contrario.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, con las manos tocando la baranda, deslizándola sobre ella. Al estar un poco distraído y ensimismado no se dio cuenta de que sobre el mueble junto a la escalera se hallaban un montón de libros que sin querer pasó a llevar. Cayeron al suelo disparados por la velocidad a la cual habían sido chocados y salió volando un papel de uno de ellos.

Kaneki los juntó y ordenó rápidamente, dejándolos en su ubicación original, cuando se dio cuenta de aquel papel en el suelo. Lo recogió también para devolverlo a su lugar y notó que tenía algo escrito. A primera vista no era la letra de su madre ni de nadie que supiera o conociese.

A pesar de su corta edad tenía un alto conocimiento en kanji, gracias a tía Hinami, quien le daba clases todos los días por las mañanas.

Evidentemente ese era su nombre escrito en kanji, era lo primero que había aprendido a escribir. A su lado, varios kanjis que no entendía bien, se veían complicados hasta para su avanzado nivel, sin embargo al lado de su nombre, estaba en lenguaje más sencillo escrito el sonido de aquellos caracteres y más allá se leía lo siguiente:

 _"Nuestro hijo llevará por nombre Kazuki, que significa esperanza. La esperanza del reencuentro entre Touka y yo, que guarda celosamente el fruto de nuestro amor y demostración de que puedo dar vida después de la muerte"._

No entendía por qué no podía parar sus lágrimas de correr por sus mejillas. No era capaz de controlarlas. Dobló ese trozo de papel y lo llevó a su pecho simulando un abrazo. Eso era lo más cerca que había estado de su padre.

Y ahora no eran dos sino tres personas que lo llamaban por su nombre: su tío abuelo Yomo, su madre Touka y su padre, **Kaneki Ken.**


	2. Equilibrio

"Somos lo mismo ¿eh?".

Sentándose junto a él, le quitó uno de sus panes, el de sabor melón y le dio un mordisco.

Hacía un buen día, el cielo azul sin nubes se abalanzaba sobre ellos en el techo de la escuela, en el punto más alto.

xxxx

Su risa jovial, melodiosa bailaba al viento, en aquel puente donde se conocieron por primera vez. Iban a ir a la escuela juntos, Amon Koutaro lo quiso así.

"Tómense de la mano para que no se pierdan", les dijo Amon, a los dos.

Se partieron de la risa y Akira se unió a ellos.

"¿Tú también?", le inquirió a su esposa, avergonzado.

"Amon", sentenció, con una expresión seria, "tienen 14 años, de seguro Sakura- _chan_ es capaz de seguir a Kaneki por si misma".

"No me molesta tomarlo de la mano", los interrumpió su hija, "Kazuki podría perderse también". Dicho esto le tomó de la mano.

Kazuki se estremeció, su mano era suave al tacto. Demasiado suave y tersa. Comenzaba a sudar, se le veía realmente incómodo.

"No es mala idea", de repente se escuchó por detrás, "con lo distraído que es mi hijo no me sorprendería que perdiera su rumbo".

" **¡MAMÁ!** ", le reprochó a Touka, rojo de vergüenza. Soltando la mano de Sakura al instante.

Sakura- _chan_ estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Oh, Kirishima!", Akira y Amon dijeron al unísono.

" _¡Hey!_ ", saludó Touka de vuelta.

"Compórtate en tu primer día, no te quiero ver en las nubes leyendo libros en vez de poner atención, ¿de acuerdo?", le dijo Touka a su hijo mientras le arreglaba el uniforme.

"Mamá... ya basta, está bien así y además siempre pongo atención en clases, ¿por qué crees que soy el primer lugar en todos los parciales y exámenes?", le respondió con tedio.

"Porque, eres igual de _nerd_ y comelibros que tu padre", le dio un beso en la frente, "te amo, no llegues tarde, Amon _-san_ se enoja si te quedas mucho tiempo con Sakura", añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Kaneki ya no podía ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas que ahora invadía sus orejas, frente e incluso parte de su cuello, se veía exactamente como un tomate.

"Sakura- _chan,_ te lo encargo", le dijo y le dio un pequeño empujoncito a su hijo para que se acercara más a Sakura.

"Sí, manager _-san_ ", le respondió con una mano en la frente al igual que un soldado saluda a su general.

Había una complicidad entre ellas, desde que Sakura había decidido trabajar a medio tiempo en el café :re. Se entendían bastante bien, en especial para volver loco a Kazuki.

Akira no podía aguantar la risa. Kirishima si que era un personaje interesante, disfrutaba ver que su hija y ella se llevaran bien.

En tanto Amon admiraba a Kirishima por su filosofía de vida, en su afán de sobreprotección, no quería que Sakura pasara tanto tiempo con Kaneki. Los veía muy cercanos.

En realidad, eso sólo eran celos.

Su pequeña había crecido demasiado rápido.

Además él mismo había decidido que Sakura debía estar al lado de Kaneki en su primer día de clases. No podía ser tan contradictorio, ¿o sí?.

Todavía necesitaba encontrar el balance entre sobreprotección y crianza responsable. A veces se preguntaba cuál sería la opinión de Kaneki Ken si estuviera vivo para ver esto.

"No dudo que Kaneki sería igual de sobreprotector que tú, Amon", dijo Akira y Touka asintió. "Si hubieras visto cómo era con Hinami- _chan_ en Anteiku, te sorprenderías con lo parecido que es a Amon _-san_ ". Le dijo Touka a Akira y ambas echaron a reír.

Amon comprendió entonces que _Eyepatch_ entendería su situación. Aquello lo dejó más tranquilo, así como la nostalgia lo invadía al mismo tiempo. En el fondo no podía enojarse con Kazuki, si al verlo junto a su hija eran la viva imagen de Kaneki y Kirishima.

Que para él eran símbolo del equilibrio entre humanos y ghouls y esa lucha constante por hacer de este mundo un lugar más justo. De la cual él era parte también.

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon, Amon y Akira por un lado, Touka por el otro y los dos chicos hacia la escuela. Amon dio vuelta su cabeza un par de veces para espiarlos, "ese chico, Kaneki, se acerca demasiado a Sakura- _chan_ a veces ¿no crees?", le preguntaba a Akira y ella sólo sonreía mientras respondía, "me cae bien ese chico, se parece al idiota de mi subordinado".

"¿Q-q-qué quieres decir con eso?", tartamudeaba Amon, nervioso, viendo que a Akira no podría importarle menos con quién se anduviera juntando su propia hija. "Eres demasiado exagerado, Amon. Confía más en tu hija". Todavía incrédulo encontró algo de razón en su esposa.

No podía sobreproteger a Sakura por mucho más tiempo y al fin y al cabo en el fondo sabía que junto a Kaneki estaría a salvo.

Este mundo tan cruel, gracias a sus esfuerzos, empezaba de a poco a cambiar. Y Kazuki y Sakura eran en esencia...

xxxx

"¿Lo mismo?", respondió a su aseveración con otra pregunta quitándole su pan de melón de las manos.

"Me refiero a nuestros orígenes, a nuestros padres", siguió Sakura, arrebatándoselo nuevamente, pegándole otro mordisco, "uno de nuestros padres es un ghoul y otro es humano, ¿o no?".

Kazuki la miró con sorpresa. En realidad la historia era mucho más complicada que como la simplificaba ella, aun así no dejaba de ser cierto.

"Mi padre era humano antes"

"El mío también"

"Mi madre es un ghoul, la tuya no"

"Pero, terminamos siendo mitad ghouls al final ¿o no?"

"Tu eres mitad humano y yo soy mitad ghoul, no es lo mismo"

"Es lo mismo, _toooonto"_ , le sacó la lengua y le pellizcó la mejilla.

"¡Ouch!", chilló, "eso duele, Sakura _-chan"_.

"Me llevo el de soba también", agarró el pan de soba y se levantó corriendo hacia la baranda del techo.

"¡Sakura, el pan de soba no!, le gritó, se puso de pie y salió detrás de ella sin medir la velocidad a la que iba.

Sakura solo se reía y corría más todavía hasta llegar al límite de la baranda. Subió los brazos para evitar que Kaneki le robara el pan de soba, sin embargo era evidentemente más alto que ella por lo que finalmente consiguió quitárselo.

Estaba tan distraído con su victoria que no se percató del beso fugaz que Sakura le plantó en la mejilla donde antes lo había pellizcado.

De la impresión se le cayó el pan al suelo y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

"¿Ves?", retomando la conversación anterior añadió mostrándole con un espejo en la mano, "exactamente lo mismo".

Al observar su reflejo, un ojo rojo con esclera negra se asomaba del lado izquierdo de Kazuki. Lo mismo ocurría, en el lado derecho de Sakura.

Al estar peleándose por ese pan su instinto de lucha se había activado, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se transformaron.

Sakura le sonrió nuevamente recogiendo el pan de soba del suelo. "Ten, te lo regalo". Dicho esto, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida, el almuerzo estaba por terminar.

Kaneki se llevó una mano al lugar del beso, resurgiendo su apariencia de tomate. El nerviosismo le hizo procesar sus palabras más lento... Un momento... _¿Le estaba regalando su propio pan?_

"¡No me puedes regalar el pan de soba si ni siquiera era tuyo en primer lugar!", le gritó mientras de fondo sonaba la campana para volver a clases.

Le sacó la lengua desde la puerta y se fue corriendo de nuevo.

"Esa niña...", se dijo para sí, más no estaba enojado. Había entendido el mensaje.

Eran el complemento del otro, dos partes iguales de un todo, representaban un equilibrio, es decir, lo mismo.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Al final decidí hacer un par de historias más sobre Kaneki hijo, por un review que recibí que me dio la idea. Gracias a esa persona por la idea ^^ Sakura es la hija de Amon y Akira, la acabo de crear ajaja no sabía qué nombre ponerle, pero recordé que los ojos de Akira son rosados, así que los de su hija también lo son, del mismo color de las flores de Sakura jeje._

 _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
